familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wigton Walkers
__TOC__'|left]] Overview The "Wigton Walkers" is a term in common use in the genealogical community referring to persons descended from John Walker (c. 1666->1702) and Jane McKnight (c. 1666 ->1702), of Wigton Scotland. (See Wigtown). Their descendants are described in the work "Genealogy of the Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland" by Emma Siggins White, published in 1902. During the early 19th century the name of the town of Wigton, Scotland was changed to "Wigtown" to distinguish it from an English town by the same name. White 1902 used the "Wigton" spelling, but it is clear that she was referring to the town in Wigtonshire, Scotland. Most Wigton Walker descendants use the "Wigton" spelling, probably because White used it, and also because their immigrant ancestors knew the town as "Wigton". The American branch of this family left Scotland shortly after 1702, settled in Newry, County Down, Ireland. (See Newry) About 1726 they immigrated to America settling near the community of Rising Sun, Rising Sun in modern Cecil County MD. The area was at the time of their arrival, part of Cecil County PA. About 1738 the family relocated to Borden's Grant (modern Rockbridge County. VA). From there various branches migrated north into the Ohio River Valley, south into North Carolina and Southwestern Virginia, and west into Kentucky. White is our sole source for many aspects of the family history, especially tht portion of the family history prior to their arrival on Borden's Grant. While many family lines can be documented with other soures after 1738, White 1902 is for most practical purposes, the only known source of information for the family prior to that date. List of Wigton Walkers This is a list of the first four generations of the Wigton Walker lineage as described by White 1902. The listing is incomplete, but will be filled out as time permits. This listing shows, where available, a "lead researcher" who has volunteered to take responsibility for a particular line, at least in terms of initial data input. John Walker I (c1650 - >1702) - Jane McKnight (? - ?) ---- *Alexander Walker I (c1682- c1786) = Jane Cowan ? (? - ?) **John Walker (? - 1797) aka "Gunstocker John" ***Joseph Culton (? - 1815) = Jane Moore (? - ?) ***Alexander (? - 1820) = Jane Stuart (? - ?) ***James (? - ?) = Anne Walker (? - ?) = ***John (? - ?) = Betsey McCampbell (? - ?) ***William (? - ?) = Mary Stuart (? - ?) ***Samuel (? - ?) = Rebecca Gaddus (? - ?) ***Andrew (? - ?) = Betsey McKinney (? - ?) **Alexander Walker II (? - c1784) aka "Sawney" =Jane Stewart? ( - ). ***John (? - ?)=Mary Moore (? - ?) ***Rebecca (? - ?) = Unknown (? - ?) ***Joseph (? - ?) ***Eleanor (? - ?) never married ---- *John Walker II (c1682-1734) **John Walker III (c1705-c1776) = Ann Houston (c1705-c1765) Willis ***Jane Walker = William Cowan (1750 - 1809)‎ Cowan ***John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer" Willis **James Walker (1707 - ?) = Mary Guffy (? - ?) ***John Walker (? - ?) **ThomasWalker (? - ?) died young **William Walker (? - ?) died young **Samuel Walker (1714- 1793) = Jane Patterson (? - ?) ***Samuel (1746 - ?) = Susan McDonald (? - ?) ***James (1752 - 1791) = Jane Thompson (? - ?) ***John (1755- ?) = Margaret Paul (? - ?) ***Joseph (1758 - ?) = Susan Willis (? - ?) ***Joel (1764 - 1834) = Margaret Armstrong (? - ?) **Alexander Walker (? - c1786) = Jane Hammer (? - ?) ***John (1747 - 1814) = 1) Margaret Hudson (? - ?) 2) Margaret Kelso (? - ?) ***William (1749 - 1790) = Jane Walker (? - ?) ***James (1751 - 1800) = Margaret Gray (? - ?) ***Alexander (1756-1764) died young ***Joseph (1760 - ?) died young ***David (1763-1827) = Jane Holmes (? - ?) ***Alexander (1765 - ?) = 1) Mary Magdalene Harmon (? - ?) 2) Mary Comb (? - ?) ***Joseph (1771 - 1839) = Katherine Kelso (? - ?) **Joseph Walker (1722 - 1806) = 1) Nancy McLung (? - ?), 2) Grizelda McCrosky (? - ?) ***William (? - ?) = ***John (? - ?) = ***Joseph (c1760 - ?) = Mary Hays (? - ?) ***James (c1765 - 1834) = Esther (? - ?) ***Samuel (c1765 - ?) = Jane Simpson (? - ?) Lines identified from DNA evidence, but not included in White 1902. the relationship to the Wigton line is conjectural *Samuel Walker (? - ?) of Caswell County Ann Hubbell Links Walker Home Page category:Surnamescategory:Lists of People by Surname References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland and Some Allied Families. Input Page To create a article for a particular person in the Wigton Walker line * Copy the following material highlighted in the area marked "You May Copy This". * Enter the Title of the article (Name (DOB - DOD)) in the box below. * Click the "Create Article" button, and paste the copied material into the empty page created. * Take your choice of "Save page", "Show preview", "Show changes", "Cancel" or "Editing Help" The resulting "stub" will be consistent with other Wigton Walker pages, and can be edited to include whatever you want to say. Keep in mind that others can edit any article created. We depend on good manners, and mutual respect to resolve different views. If you don't agree with someone's view, as presented in one of these articles, discuss your viewpoint with them. Work out a compromise that meets both viewpoints. The section "Alternative Viewpoints" is there to assist with the presentation of other viewpoints. If someone has already created an article on a particular person, and you think it should say something different, consider putting your views in "Alternative Viewpoints". If you are starting an article, and know that there are other viewpoints on a particular subject, consider expressing those alternative viewpoints in the "Alternative Viewpoint" section. Nothing improves understanding like trying to make the other guys case. Ultimately, the key admonishion on this is "be polite, courteous, and respectful". You can disagree with someone's viewpoint, and still meet those requirements. __TOC__'|left]] category:Walker Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: * Married: * Died: * Burial: Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Spouse(s) *Name (Birth-Death) Child List *Name (Birth-Death) Family History Alternative Interpretation Records References Research Needs Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors ~~~ type=create Contributors --Bill 19:27, 10 August 2006 (UTC)